In some instances, the state of a system is desired to be synchronized with a past state of the same system or with the state of another system. For example, data associated with a system may become corrupted and so it would be desirable to roll back the state of the data to a prior state that was not corrupted or to an uncorrupted state associated with another system. In another example, the data of a first system may be configured by a system administrator and instead of configuring the data of a second system, the second system can be simply synchronized to a state of the first system associated with the configured data.